A. Objectives and Structure of the SWEHSC Administrative Core: (i) Objectives: The SWEHSC Administrative Core promotes research excellence in the environmental health sciences by facilitating SWEHSC initiatives on the University of Arizona Health Sciences Center (AHSC) campus, statewide, nationally, and internationally. The Administrative Core (i) provides the administrative framework within which the intellectual and technological expertise of its members is enhanced, (ii) provides leadership in creating an environment conducive to the development of interdisciplinary research, and (iii) assists its members in identifying translational research opportunities. The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are: 1. Foster and lead the development of new research initiatives within the SWEHSC, across the AHSC campus, state-wide, nationally (e.g. inter-NIEHS Center collaborations), and internationally (e.g. US/Mexico Border environmental health issues). 2. Coordinate and integrate the Research Focus Groups (RFGs) and Facility Cores (FCs) in all the activities of the SWEHSC. 3. Utilize the Pilot Project and other enrichment activities to recruit and nurture the emergence and development of new research themes and programs within the SWEHSC. 4. Use the Pilot Project Program and Career Development Core to nurture junior faculty and assisting them to incorporate environmental health sciences projects into their research efforts. 5. Use the Community Outreach Education Core to assist in the education and protection of at-risk populations in the arid Southwest. In addition, the Administrative Core is charged with the responsibility of overseeing the day-to-day operations of the SWEHSC and providing financial management for the Center. (ii) Overall Structure and Composition of the Administrative Core: The Administrative Core provides SWEHSC with the requisite organizational structure to pursue its mission and goals (see Figure 1 in